Basics
Zawia RPG is a well made incremental game with a ton of mechanics you need to learn to survive. You will find on this page everything you need to know about all of them. Details about Weapons, Armors, Accessories and Artifacts can be found on their respective pages. Basics Characters To start getting the hang of Zawia RPG, it is advised to use the HP Character at first. A good pool of HP is your best bet at survival in earlygame. However, the AP Character will become the best to use once you find a Vampire Necklace+2 or +3 with full AP strategies from the Normal Mode Guide. The other characters are good but won't match his efficiency and faster fights to make potential hours-long runs less grueling. As of v1.2.0.0, Characters all have their own skills to replace the old Spells. More in-depths descriptions for each of them can be found on the Characters page. Energy Energy is your key to survival in incremental games. You start a run with 25 Energy and consume one every monster beaten. Dying consumes 3 Energy instead. This makes killing Bosses the most important task when playing, as every single one will give you 3 Energy when beaten. You can temporarily increase your Energy with Energy Rings too, however be careful when switching sets as it will cancel the effect of the Rings to display your vanilla Energy left, and encountering a monster while at 0 or negative Energy will end your run. When you do reach 0 Energy after a fight, a counter of 5 will be displayed on screen: you have 5 seconds of free-running before being stopped by the Game Over menu. This can be used to touch a nearby Chest and receive its content! Chests Chests can be found across the whole world, scattered on the overworld as well as inside dungeons. They give a set amount of Gold with a bit of randomness (A Chest that has 40k base Gold actually gives 10% to 16,67% more Gold (each coin drops 2% to 3,33% more)). This isn't affected by LUC, Gold Scroll or GOLD bonuses. In early game, Chests are the most important part of your run. From buying Accessory slots to gear like Splash (best shop weapon) and Freyja Overcoat (best shop armor), before Honor Points from the Gold Boosts Shop (25 Honor points for 10mil Gold), you'll want to get most of them every run. When you completed the shop and your artifacts, Chests will become less important as you need to go out of your way to collect them. Portals At the end of the majority of the dungeons, you will find a Portal that leads to a Zone 95.000 that can be terrifying the first few visits. This area is the Portal Hub, the lobby leading to the first half of the Final Corridor just above it. Portals that lead to the Portal Hub are one-way only, they cannot bring you back to where you were. However, choosing to enter the Portal Hub doesn't ruin your run in any way, as you will find a Portal that leads you back to Spawn there. This shortcut is the best way to save Energy to clear another part of the map and repeat the process without backtracking to the center all the time. To reach the main part of the Final Corridor, you must clear the Edge of the World extention. Boss 250.000's Portal leads to the main Final Corridor, and can be taken in both ways in case you need to flee the area. Artifacts Artifacts are equipable items separate from your Accessories, you can equip them in the 3 slots on the bottom-left of your screen. All 10 Artifacts are found in chests and give a different kind of power to your character. Here are listed tips for all 10 Artifacts with a star rating to indicate their importance: HP Potion (☆☆) - Once per battle, when running low on health, click the HP Potion icon to recover a certain amount of HP. This replaces your next turn, so don't wait to be 1 hit away from death! HP Potion is handy for early and mid-game coupled with the HP Character, where enemies do not have 15 to 20 hits worth of health. Once you find a Vampire Necklace+2 or +3, it is best to replace it for Sword of Justice with the AP Character. Regen Potion (☆☆☆) - Automatically restores HP everytime you hit in battle. Once upgraded, it is often better than HP Potion assuming you have a huge pool of HP, and can work great until mid/late-game. On a Boss Set, prefer using Double Hit Rings as opposed to Critical Rate Rings when playing with Regen Potion, as you hit 2 times, you will restore 2 times the amount of HP. '''Regen Potion's only use in endgame is when going for a strong Boss under Crit & Double Hit bonus, as it can replace Freya Amulet. Equipping it will restore some health you could be missing from Vampire Necklace's regeneration. Speed Potion (☆☆☆☆) - Increases walking speed. Speed Potion is one of the Key artifacts and is mandatory to upgrade to +3 (at least) as soon as possible. Of course it has no use in battle, but when running from Boss to Boss with a full Desteny Armlet+1 and +2 Set, you will avoid a solid amount of unwanted encounters while wearing an upgraded Speed Potion, resulting in more Energy to spend grinding for stats where you need them. Sword of Justice (☆☆☆☆) - Increases your total AP. Sword of Justice is one of the Key artifacts once you find a Vampire Necklace+2 or +3 to use with the AP Character, as you will recover more health every turn. Sword of Justice+5 is pretty much mandatory to survive endgame. Shield of God (☆☆☆☆☆) - Reduces enemy damage, so it says. Shield of God is the strongest artifact in the game. Not only does it reduce enemy damage, it also '''increases your total DEF, which results in even less damage taken. To equip at all time and upgrade to +5 as soon as possible. Skull Ring and Freya Amulet (☆☆☆) - Increases Critical Rate and Double Hit Rate respectively. They are pretty much useless before mid/late-game, where equipping either instead of Scroll of Wisdom to risk higher level areas will grant more EXP. In endgame, this strategy is solid to gain enough stats to overcome strong Bosses, which makes them decent. You can also equip either with a 70% Critical Rate or Double Hit Rate Boss Set to get the 100% Rate and beat the strong Boss that blocked you if you have enough ATK to recover their damage. Scroll of Wisdom (☆☆☆☆) - Increases your EXP. Scroll of Wisdom is one of the Key artifacts to progress faster, resulting in more Energy to spend where you need stats. You should upgrade it to +3 (at least) when you can. In endgame grinding, it can be replaced for Skull Ring or Freya Amulet to risk higher level areas, which will still grant more EXP. Pandora Box (☆☆☆) - Increases Droprate. Pandora Box has a use when overleveled for a Boss or a Zone to improve your chance at getting the items you need. You often won't have the occasion to use it in late/endgame because of how strong the mobs and Bosses get, which makes it not as important as some others. Still nice to upgrade to +3 (at least) after all the Key artifacts. Gold Scroll (☆) - Increases GOLD drop. Gold from mobs is terrible before endgame, so you won't find a use to Gold Scroll in almost the entirety of the game. It can be used if a Gold bonus x4 or x5 appears around your grinding area, and if you are lacking Gold to buy a Gold Boost for either Honor Points, ATK+20% to survive a strong Boss, or Droprate+50% to have a better chance at required drops. Stats Health (HP) Health is the primary source of survivability in early game, making the HP Character a good starting choice. To determine weither you need to stat HP or AP, you have to imagine what each stat will do to your next few fights. If you stat HP, you will be able to take more hits, but if you stat AP, you will kill the monster in less turns resulting in less damage taken. Example: early monsters should only hit you 3 times at most. This means you won't need more than 4 to 10 (if you really want it safe against a Boss) times enemy damage worth of HP and can focus on AP instead. As you go on further, mobs will ultimately become tankier and stronger, resulting in more battle turns that'll require a ton of AP to decrease. For a general idea of progressing with optimal battle turns, add one mob hit every 20000 zone levels (zone 20000 : 4 hits; zone 40000 : 5 hits; etc). This whole strategy changes once you get a Vampire Necklace+2 or +3 for the AP Character. The goal will be to outheal enemy damage (recover more health than they deal), meaning you won't need more than 2 times a Zone Boss' damage worth of HP to survive, and can stat all AP instead. Attack (AP) Attack increases damage dealt to monsters. Pretty self-explanatory, there's not much to add; however, it synergies well with Vampire Necklace+2 or +3 (as explained above) and 100% Critical/Double Hit Rate Boss Sets to max out your damage input. Defense (DP) Defense reduces monster damage you take by a percentage of the total damage this monster or Boss deals. It is the most important stat in the game: if you do not have it maxed for the zone you are dealing with, the monsters can deal at least double the damage you could be absorbing with DP. The reduction depends on your total DP and which zone you are in: Lowest level zones have a maximum damage reduction of 55% while highest level zones have a maximum damage reduction of 80%. Here is a table listing the required DP to reach the maximum damage reduction for all of the bosses currently in the game: Show Agility (AGI) Agility increases Critical and (more) Double Hit Rates by reaching certain thresholds. Ultimately, the Rate gain from this stat in early/mid-game is insignificant compared to what putting those stats into any of the 3 main stats would net. In endgame, 250.000 AGI becomes a powerful tool that allows you to reach 20% Critical Rate and 25% Double Hit Rate on its own, which in combination with other gear, helps you get to 100% Double Hit Rate on the AP character. In summary, AGI should never be increased before Overload (Boss 55,555) can be beaten, and even after that, no more than 62500 AGI should ever be stated (250.000 AGI can easily be reached with Demon or Honor Emblems on a Boss Set). Luck (LUC) Luck increases Critical Rate, GOLD drop and Droprate. The Critical Rate gain is similar to how AGI works, by thresholds; however, it is independent from AGI, so stating AGI and LUC equally when you want Critical Rate can be worthwhile. In early game, the only reason you would be stating LUC is for GOLD, as the Droprate increase is terrible at that stage. So, don't bother. In endgame however, LUC can be an automatic part of your 100% Critical Rate or Double Hit Rate Boss Set (with Honor Emblems, or LUC Gems+7/+8), which can help a ton to max out Droprate increase on strong Bosses. Mechanics Gold Boosts Shop This cool 1.1.0.5 addon can help you survive a Boss, collect Soul Shards or Honor Points, or even help improve your EXP or Droprate. All Battle Gold Boosts last 3 fights, and you can only have one active Battle Gold Boost at a time; their GOLD cost is simple: it's your current level multiplied by 20. Overall, this amount of GOLD cannot be reached if you push through the game efficiently. Chests can be a great help to buy 25 Honor Points (10mil Gold) every first few runs to max out your Key artifacts, and in lategame, to have a solid base to buy a Battle Gold Boost for a strong Boss / increasing Droprate of strong items. In endgame, you will inevitably have to farm zones with GOLD bonus x4 or x5 equipping Gold Scroll if you want to buy several Gold Boosts Droprate+50% for separate endgame Bosses. Droprate Droprate increases with how much LUC you stat linearly, from x1 at 1 LUC to x2.5 at 450.000 LUC. Stating 10.000 LUC will give you a x1.0333 multiplier to Droprate, which isn't worth your stats as it represents 30.000 base AP (= even more with % AP from your weapon) that could've helped beat another boss instead. In endgame, maxing those 450.000 LUC is well worth the time, especially with LUC Gem+7 and +8 to make it automatic (2 LUC Gems+8 go well over the max Droprate increase and give you enough LUC to get 100% Critical Rate with Critical Rings+3). Encounter rate, Monster Trigger When running around, the Monster Trigger bar will flash to different colors before getting dark red and decreasing to the left; this is your Encounter gauge, and indicates what are your chances to encounter the next monster. You have a low chance to encounter a monster as soon as the bar turns Orange, and chances increase as the bar goes on. You can decrease the Encounter Rate speed by running between Bosses with a full Desteny Armlets+1 and +2 Set (and of course Speed Potion). It will effectively give you a x1,5 running distance compared to normal. Ultra Mode Ultra Mode is a new gamemode you can access after finishing Normal Mode. If you want to get spoiled or learn its mechanics and guide, check the Ultra Mode Guide page.